mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Kabuto (ZERO)
This page describes the Koji Kabuto seen in Shin Mazinger ZERO. For other versions of the character, see Koji Kabuto (Disambiguation). Koji Kabuto (兜 甲児 Kabuto Kōji) is the main protagonist of Shin Mazinger ZERO. Technically speaking, there were several versions of Koji throughout the continuity of the manga, many of which witnessed the destruction of mankind and existence at the hands of an out of control Mazinger Z. The present Koji Kabuto is the pilot of the Mazinger and works to prevent the robot from becoming a 'Majin' that destroys the world while battling the evil Dr. Hell. Appearance Koji resembles his counterparts from several other series including his black hair combed back with sideburns. After his old body is damaged beyond conventional medicine, he gains a cyborg body with a black skeletal frame and gray plating, which he covers up with layers of artificial skin and muscle from the built in Airborne Element Fixing Device. Later, Koji regains a flesh and blood frame until yet another repeat in timeline, where Koji regained his cybernetics. Personality Like his many other interpretations, Koji is hot-blooded, daring, and confident in himself and the Mazinger sometimes to the point of arrogance. Koji takes great pride in the Mazinger Z, calling it his most impressive trait. He is willing to go the extra mile to accomplish any challenge even when near death. Beneath this hot-blooded attitude is a young man willing to give his life to protect his family and friends and he takes the challenges upon himself so that they don't have to even if it means damaging their relationships with him. He becomes concerned whenever he gains the memories of his counterparts who witnessed the power of the Mazinger in its Majin state, and does what he can to prevent his grandfather's creation from becoming a destroyer. Abilities and Equipment Piloting Koji is an ace pilot known for his skills in motorcycles and vehicles like the Hover Pilder with great agility and finesse. When it comes to the Mazinger Z, Koji's skills in piloting the robot are nearly unrivaled, able to defeat several Mechanical Beasts without much effort. Physical Capabilities Koji is capable fighter known for a unique fighting style that strikes the body's weak points. After becoming a cyborg, he gains greater strength, durability, agility and reflexes. Dimensional Diffraction Koji having been affected by the effects of the changing timelines and realities is given the physical abilities of the Mazinger Z itself, possessing the strength, speed, and stamina of Z in a human size. This is often seen through images of the Mazinger Z's fist surrounding Koji's arms. This also allows him to effectively control the Reality Manipulation black box of Z Mazin Power. Cyborg Physiology In a fight against Dr. Hell, Koji's regular human body died out after being mortally wounded by the Bardos Wand. His brain was surgically removed and placed in a fully cybernetic body created by Professor Shiba (Machine Father). It is outfitted with an Airborne Element Fixing Device that allows Koji to retain his original physical appearance complete with muscle, skin, and hair and can dress him in different outfits while powering the system with Photonic Energy. It does not appear to be as functional as Honey Kisaragi's, lacking the ability to assume other forms and create weaponry. Weaponry Most of the time, Koji uses a Photon Gun to battle enemies without the Mazinger. He is also able to use other weapons such as those used by the Ashura Corps. after he disarms them. History All of the different Koji Kabuto's of previous realities have faced similar or observed fates that had Mazinger Z assume its Mazinger ZERO form incinerating the Earth and later destroying all of existence. One Koji even had to face his grandfather as he killed both his father and Sayaka before becoming fused with Mazinger Z as it assumed its Mazinger ZERO form. At the end of each reality, Koji is met by Minerva X who destroys his body with Rust Hurricane to have him dissolve into photons in order to send information back into the past of a different reality. The Koji in another reality was revealed to have received Mazinger from his grandfather (who was not the homicidal scientists from other realities) in a hangar while losing his life from overwork. Inspired by his grandfather's words about the choice to become a god that saves the world or a devil that burns it to the ground, Koji decides to fight against Dr. Hell invasion Earth conquering nearly every nation until Koji and Mazinger Z stopped the Mechanical Beasts in its tracks. Koji and Mazinger lead the Mazinger Army on an attack to fight back against Dr. Hell's invasion of Japan. While the battle looked grim, Koji with help from the Mazinger Army destroyed the Mechanical Beasts while experiencing many losses. Koji confronts Dr. Hell and begins a hand to hand fight, being severely wounded in their brawl. While Koji's body died out, Japan's Kanto region was protected by a giant photon barrier. After Sayaka recovered Koji's body, his brain for some reason was shown to be still functioning despite that his body had given out. It was placed into a cyborg frame that included an Airborne Element Fixing Device to give him a working body capable of human interaction. As Koji comes out of a trance from a delusion of another reality's Koji Kabuto he regains his composure to have the Mazinger Z fight the Mechanical Beasts in front of him and Sayaka in Aphrodite A. At school, Koji gets the attention of a new transfer student, Minerva X. Then as soon as Sayaka and Boss compliment on how Koji gets some attention, three girls enter the room and would like to speak to Koji on the roof. The girls were the Gamia Q sent by Baron Ashura to assassinate Koji. Koji manages to fight them off with help from Boss, Sayaka, and Minerva who reveals her nature as an android. Koji's brother Shiro then comes in with the Hover Pilder to pick up Koji, destroying the last Gamia. Koji boards the Pilder with Minerva boarding with him in an embracing fashion which greatly peeved Sayaka. Koji boards the Mazinger and fights off the Mechanical Beasts while receiving some help from an enraged Sayaka piloting Aphrodite. Then Baron Ashura appears and captures Aphrodite. Ashura tries to have Minerva attack Koji, but due to her programming left over from Juzo Kabuto she denies his/her and Dr. Hell's orders to stay with Koji and Mazinger. Koji manages to free Sayaka and frees Sayaka while getting weirded out when Minerva speaks about loving Mazinger. Koji just compliments that Mazinger's his best trait. At the Photon Lab's hot springs, Koji and Shiro catch Boss and his gang attempting to look at the woman's side with Koji throwing a basket at Boss. The Three Scientists then come in and explain they asked Boss and co. to get some photos in order to study Minerva's surprisingly human-like qualities. Koji interested attempts to look over as Boss's gang and the Three Scientists follow. But when they fall over, they're all beaten up Sayaka. The next day, Koji reintroduces Minerva as her true identity to the whole school. Koji and Prof. Yumi then explain how Minerva came to be which made her an ally to the Photon Power Lab. Everyone cheered much to Minerva's surprise. With Minerva starting to fit in at school, Koji gets a special guest appearance at a concert with the Mazinger Z. He and Sayaka argued that he always gets the spotlight and never bothers to share, Koji just says it's natural and gets ready for the concert. Once Honey Kisaragi finishes her song, she calls Mazinger Z to the spotlight where Koji basks in the glory until showing the epic movie rendering of the Mazin War. Invaders however are attacking the barrier and Koji goes to fight them without informing the others. Koji confronts a Mechanical Beast coming out of the barrier, revealed to be Baron Ashura as a Mechanical Beast. Koji and Mazinger clashed with Ashura's new power starting to overwhelm Koji and he was furious when Ashura's Mechanical Beast body used Super Alloy Z from the robots of the fallen Mazinger Army. Continuing to fight, Koji has Mazinger Z move in until Ashura was out of projectiles and moves in for close combat. While still damaged, Koji fights on eventually forcing Ashura to use his/her bodies last resort weapon. Koji however with the power of Z's Prediction of Higher Order foresees the attack and keeps the halves together with Z's crushing grip. Koji then finishes off Ashura with a Breast Fire before passing out from exhaustion. Gallery Kabuto_koji_zero_0001.jpg Trivia * Koji's cyborg body and the way he performs the Mazin Flash is based on Hiroshi Shiba and his 'Change Cyborg' transformation from Steel Jeeg. Category:ZERO Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Photon Power Laboratory